Why we wish upon these stars (a short undertale story)
by KatyStalk
Summary: I wrote this already, and I made some art, but I'm putting it here because it's really nice. Plus I edited it to look better!


p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"~Frisk's prospective ~/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Heya kid. Ain't this sky wonderful?" Sans laid on his back pointing at one star that seemed brighter than the rest "that one looks extra bright." Sans spoke softly a slight smile on his face/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I sadly smiled in my memories "the stars we see are not even alive anymore. We are just seeing the light from light years away, and every last star in that sky is dead, and that's why we wish on them." I told sans remembering all the wishes that were granted by the stars/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""so you ask a dead star for something?" He said confused turning to look at me. I smiled in amusement of San's question "no because the stars are headed to heaven and they can bring our wish with them."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Humans do that often?" He ask me. A sad smile comes to my face as a tear threatened to roll down my face "no not anymore..."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""are ya' sure kid?" San gave me a concerned look, and I looked to the skies again "No, because I don't hear as many before I fell, and I doubt if I went home there would still be hardly any."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Home? You don't live on the surface?" He questioned me more confused than ever, and I smiled happily to think that he would think that. "Why would I?" I asked him/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Huh. Where do you live then?" He asked me as I looked at sans smiling "where are the stars going?"/p 


End file.
